


The Ornament

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foodie: Harry, Sirius, others – Antique glass heirloom Christmas ornament...Firewhisky-spiked eggnog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ornament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



The ornament sat in the box for years, the others that went with it being broken one after another as the children used them to decorate the tree. But this last one, Harry always hesitated over, then packed away instead.

It was one of the last things he had from Grimmauld Place. One of the last ornaments Sirius had used that Christmas. The last Christmas.

After the war, he, Ron and Hermione had returned to the house, and with Ginny, Neville, and Luna's help, they'd packed up what little had not been destroyed by the Death Eaters when they'd found Harry gone. There hadn't been much left.

But there had been one box of Christmas baubles. Various shapes and sizes, including one that had called to Harry somehow. He'd spent days looking at the thing, the memory of Sirius's off-tune singing making him smile sadly. After more than a week of handling the thing, he knew what he had to do. He pulled up every memory of that Christmas, and one by one, placed them inside the ornament, where he would be able to keep them safe for all time.

So every year, he takes out the ornament, watching as Sirius smiles at him as he decorates that gloomy house with ornaments. Watching as Fred and George spike the eggnog. Watches the snowball fight after Christmas supper.

And every year, he tucks it away, smiling, as he remembers his first Christmas with family.


End file.
